ZvS: Zang van IJs: Hoofdstuk 17
Bestand:ZvS_banner_geanimeerd.gif Hoofdstuk 17 "Vospoot." Beukster keek het leidershol uit en met knikkende knieën stapte Vospoot naar binnen. Hier was hij nog nooit geweest. Desondanks was hij te nerveus om zich vereerd te voelen door uitgenodigd te worden in het hol van zijn leider. "Vospoot. Waarom heb je het gedaan?" vroeg Beukster met een frons. "Ik wou de Clan helpen." mompelde Vospoot. "Je had in ernstig gevaar kunnen verkeren. Waarom vroeg je geen krijgers om de kruiden te halen?" "Ik weet het niet. Dan had ik vast niet mogen gaan." "Inderdaad niet!" snauwde Beukster."Het is levensgevaarlijk om de grens van een andere Clan over te steken zonder het aan je Clangenoten te zeggen. Je moet je schamen!" Vospoot boog zijn kop, schuldgevoel in zijn maag. "Varenster is gearriveerd met een escorte. Hij heeft de vrede verklaard. Ik straf je niet, want je hebt de Clan gered, maar waarom in je eentje? Straks zal de Clan nog denken dat je het deed om alle roem voor jezelf te krijgen. Dat is toch niet zo?" Vospoot schudde zijn kop heftig."Nee!" bracht hij uit. Maar hij wist wel beter. Diep vanbinnen wist hij dat hij het had gedaan om indruk te maken op Hazelpoot, wat hem was gelukt. Maar Stormpoot had meer roem gekregen dan hem. Stormpoot had in het middelpunt van de aandacht gestaan vanwege zijn dappere, onzelfzuchtige redding in het medicijnhol waarbij hij Hazelpoot, Tijgerkit en Muntwolk had gered uit de klauwen van Perzikvacht. En daarom kreeg hij nu een krijgerceremonie en Vospoot niet. "We danken je, Vospoot." klonk Beukster's stem plots door in Vospoot's kop. De Clan juichte voor hem. Waarom had hij het niet opgemerkt? Hij glimlachte blij toen zijn Clangenoten hem feliciteerden en bedankten voor het halen van het kruid. Hazelpoot was al stukken beter, net als Tijgerkit, die weer bij zijn moeder mocht drinken, en Muntwolk, die weer intrek had genomen in het hol van de oudsten. Ze hadden het bijna niet overleefd, en zelfs Magnoliaceder en Varenpoot waren ziek geworden en lagen nu nog te herstellen in het medicijnhol. En samen met Stormpoot, zou Hazelpoot haar krijgersceremonie krijgen. Vospoot was heel blij voor haar, maar ze sprak minder en minder met hem en bovendien zou het feit dat zij krijger werd en hij leerling bleef hen nog meer van elkaar splitsen en haar dichter bij Stormpoot brengen. Dat wou Vospoot niet. "Stormpoot, Hazelpoot, kom maar naar voren." klonk Beukster's stem op. Vospoot ging naast Hyacintvlam zitten. "Hoe gaat het met jou?" vroeg hij stilletjes aan de moederkat. "Wel beter." zei ze vermoeid. Haar ogen stonden dof en een schaduw lag over haar gezicht, maar ze glimlachte desondanks."Tijgerkit is nu weer gezond." Vospoot knikte glimlachend."Dat klopt!" Beukster keek omhoog naar de sterrenhemel, merkte Vospoot. "Ik roep mijn krijgersvoorouderen op om op deze leerlingen neer te kijken. Zij hebben hard getraind om deze dag te bereiken, en ik benoem ze nu, op hun beurt aan als krijgers." Hazelpoot's ogen waren zo groot als manen, zag Vospoot. De zilveren sterretjes zwommen er in rond. Met een droeve steek in zijn hart merkte hij dat ze gegroeid was. Ze was niet zo klein meer als vroeger, maar Stormpoot torende nog steeds hoog boven haar uit. "Stormpoot, zweer jij je Clan te verdedigen met gevaar voor eigen leven?" "Dat zweer ik." mauwde Stormpoot met een felle, vastberaden glans in zijn gouden ogen. "Dan sta je nu bekend als Stormwaker. De SterrenClan eert je moed en je zorgzaamheid, en we heten je welkom als volwaardig SchaduwClankrijger." Stormwaker raakte de neus van Beukster aan en keek om naar de Clan. Voor het eerst zag Vospoot een sprankeling van jeugdigheid in de blik van de normaal zo humeurige, volwassen kater. Zijn ogen waren ronder en groter en hij glimlachte dolgelukkig. Desondanks liep hij niet naar zijn Clangenoten toe. Hij bleef naast Hazelpoot zitten. "Hazelpoot, zweer jij je Clan te beschermen met je leven?" klonk Beukster's stem. "Dat zweer ik." zei Hazelpoot rustig. Maar haar ogen konden haar opgewondenheid niet verbergen. "Dan kent de Clan jou nu als Hazellicht. De SterrenClan eert je liefde en eer, en we heten je welkom als volwaardig SchaduwClankrijger." Hazellicht straalde. Helderder dan de sterren boven hun hoofden. "Stormwaker! Hazellicht! Stormwaker! Hazellicht!" juichte de Clan. Vospoot juichte mee, en voelde een vonk van geluk toen Hazellicht naar hem toe kwam rennen. "Ik ben zo blij!" bracht ze uit. "Ik ben ook blij voor jou!" zei Vospoot glimlachend."Zullen we morgen even gaan wandelen? Als je niet te moe bent na je wake natuurlijk." "Oké, klinkt leuk." mauwde Hazellicht."Tot morgen!" Vospoot knikte en trippelde naar het leerlingenhol. "Je bent verliefd op haar." klonk een stem naast hem. Vospoot schrok zich dood en sprong verschrikt opzij. Echopoot keek hem met een schuine blik aan. "H... hoe weet je dat?" mompelde Vospoot toen ze het leerlingenhol binnengingen. "Je kijkt naar haar zoals Hyacintvlam ooit naar Natstorm keek." mauwde Echopoot terwijl ze haar mosnest kneedde. "Oh." mompelde Vospoot."Gewoon niet vertellen." "Oké!" snorde Echopoot."En ik en Varenpoot worden ook bijna krijgers!" Vospoot rolde zich op in zijn mosnest dat naast dat lag waarin Hazelpoot had gelegen. Hij zonk weg in de dieptes van de slaap. Bestand:ZvS_tussenstukje.png Vospoot stond op een rotsblok, dicht bij de grens met de RivierClan. Hij wist niet hoe hij hier beland was, maar dat maakte hem ook niet uit. Hij wist dat hij droomde, en dat zijn droom iets betekende. "Vlierhart!" klonk een stem. Hij zag Varenster bij de grens staan. Hij wist dat dit een beeld was van het verleden want Vlierhart, de moeder van Stormpoot, was al lang dood. Voor Vospoot en zijn nestgenootjes zelfs maar geboren waren was ze omgekomen in een aanval van zwerfkatten. Hij vroeg zich af of ze boel had gehad met Varenster, maar daar leek het niet op toen Vlierhart met een dikke, gezwollen buik kwam aanwaggelen en hem liefdevol porde met haar snuit. "Hoe gaat het met ze?" vroeg Varenster. "Goed." snorde Vlierhart. Vospoot's ingewanden veranderen in ijs. Vlierhart had maar één nestje gehad. Ze was zwanger. Varenster was haar partner. Varenster... was de vader van Stormwaker! Bestand:ZvS_Banner_Afsluiting.png Hoofdstuk 16 ���� Hoofdstuk 18 Categorie:Avondpoot Categorie:Zang van de Storm Categorie:Zang van de Storm: hoofdstukken Categorie:ZvS; Zang van IJs